


Birthing-day Rites

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is alone, except when he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing-day Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for phoenixdru

The air in the little cottage was warm and humid, laced with the salt tang of the sea. Severus sat at the desk in the living room – others might have called it cosy, but he refused to apply that word to any habitation of his – writing in a large tome. He was surrounded by other books, scraps of paper protruding where he had marked pages. Summer was the best season of the year, he thought. While he admitted, reluctantly, that there was something to be said for teaching, he was most comfortable here, alone. Mostly alone. He set aside his pen and knuckled the small of his back, then reached out with one finger and brushed the brass inkstand in front of him, its bright new gleam after a year just beginning to acquire a characteristic patina. A gentle breeze rustled scattered papers curiously as it blew in through the door. Severus picked up his quill again and bent back to his work.

Some time later, he turned at the sound of soft footsteps approaching. "Champagne?" he asked. "Is there something I hadn't realised about today?"

"Yes," Remus smiled, stretched leisurely. Severus let his eyes linger unashamedly on the long, clean lines of his body. Remus' hair was damp – he'd stopped for a swim on his way back from the village again.

"Enlighten me."

"Harry owled. Sirius James was born early this morning, and mother and baby are 'doing well'. Very well, I'd say from the sound of his note."

"And this concerns me why?" But a smile threatened at the corner of Severus' mouth. He had grown (unwillingly) quite close with Harry and Hermione since the war ended. Largely due to Remus' interference, he usually hastened to add.

Remus waved the bottle with a complete lack of concern for the consequences when he would open it. "You, me, champagne. Do I really have to say anything more?" His grin was mischievous, intent unmistakeable.

"No... no, I don't think you do." Severus set his quill carefully in the stand, closed his book gently, and stood unhurriedly. The summer stretched in front of them, and it looked to be the best in quite some years.


End file.
